


Forbidden Band AU

by IllegalGraffiti (LegalGraffiti)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, PWP, Porn Without Plot, briefly. Sorry you're just getting blueballed, this is a mistake from god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegalGraffiti/pseuds/IllegalGraffiti
Summary: Adora can touch herself like this, but the sensation is nothing like the intimacy, is nothing like letting Catra mark her like territory.Deleted scene from my band AU
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Forbidden Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> Catra mentions the events of the main fic once (1). You don't have to read it, but by god, if you're only going to read one thing by me, my first option wouldn't be the smut.

Adora melts when Catra cups her face in her hands, the way Adora did for her before, and she nuzzles against her touch. If her mind is half as hazy as the look on her face, then Catra quite literally has Adora in the palm of her hand.

Catra smirks, and pushes Adora onto the seat in front of the piano. Adora’s sight is fixated on vibrant blue and gold eyes, and a single fang clipping on her lower lip.

“So,” Catra says in a sultry tone as she straddles Adora's lap, “You’re a cat person, then?”

“I-I guess?”

Catra’s hand slams against the piano, right beside Adora’s shoulder. Music sheets and scripts get swept off the stand, sweeping through the air before landing on the floor.

Adora is trapped. God, she looks _so good_ like this: sweet blue eyes, flustered face, mouth open in surprise. Catra kisses her, fierce and fiery. She purrs again and nips at her lower lip. Catra’s hand skirts at the skin underneath the hem of her shirt, and Adora goes pliant at her touch. When Adora pulls away, gasping for air, Catra surges forward again, chasing her down, pushing her back. Adora grips the cover on the piano to keep her balance.

“What was it you told me?” Catra purrs, as she looms over Adora. “ _Fuck me yourself?_ ” A soft whine comes from the back of Adora’s throat.

Catra can dominate Adora, the same way she fantasizes about dominating the world. Adora gasps when Catra pulls her hair loose.

"You look better like this," Catra teases. She tugs at Adora's shirt, and when there's no resistance from her, Catra lifts it all the way up.

"That's a little too cute to wear to practice," Catra says while she traces her finger underneath Adora's bra.

"Are you going to do something about that?" Adora remarks, putting her hands on Catra's waist to steady her. Catra clicks her tongue.

"Naughty girl." She snaps the hooks off Adora's bra and pulls it off with her shirt.

Adora comes to her senses just enough to realize that ' _The drum major got caught fucking the color guard captain_ ' is not a story they're going to live down. Catra's hand splays between her shoulder blades, and skirts down to the small of her back.

"S-someone's going to catch us," Adora says in a shaky voice.

"Oh? If Glimmer shows up, she's invited," Catra replies with a devilish grin.

She never moves her piercing gaze away from Adora's face, and Adora finds that she can't look away. Catra buries her face in Adora's breasts, kisses and bites without thinking. Catra can feel her shudder when she teases her nipples with her tongue. Every little moan and sigh echoes in the tiny room. Even when Adora covers her mouth, she's loud. Catra squeezes her breast. It pulls a soft squeak from her, before she moves her hand away and runs her claws down Adora's side.

Adora can touch herself like this, but the sensation is nothing like the intimacy, is nothing like letting Catra mark her like territory.

Catra presses her fingers against Adora's cunt through her shorts. Adora bites down on her fist to muffle a moan. Her fingers dig into Catra’s waist.

Catra purrs. She slips her fingers under Adora’s waistband. Her fingers catch the slick there, and Adora whines her name.

“Aww, you poor thing,” Catra teases. “I bet you just want me fuck you senseless already, huh?” Adora rides her hips up onto that slight touch, proving she's as desperate as Catra says she is.

"I'll make this quick for you, _Princess_."

Catra slips her fingers inside her. Adora makes the most obscene sound that's ever come out of her mouth.

Double Trouble, local theater geek, opens the door.

Catra shrieks and throws her arm around Adora in an attempt to preserve her modesty, only for Adora to lose her balance and go falling off the side, and she takes Catra down with her.

Double Trouble slams the door.

“Why are band kids so HORNY-“

The two of them discovered that day that the piano room is used by the theater club during school hours.


End file.
